Roccia Nera
| UltimaApparizione= | Possessore=Magnus Hanso | Status=Distrutta }} La Roccia Nera era una nave britannica del Diciannovesimo Secolo, completamente attrezzata e finalizzata alla negoziazione, che è stata trovata sulla terraferma sull'isola nascosta nella giungla. La nave portava un carico di schiavi, dinamite ed altre attrezzature destinate al lavoro in miniera. Fu travolta da un'onda anomala durante una tempesta, schiantandosi così sulla terraferma e travolgendo violentemente la Statua di Tawaret non distruggendone, tuttavia, l'intera struttura, ma lasciandone intatto il piede. La potenza dell'onda fu così forte da portare la nave fin nell'interno dell'Isola dove,finalmente arrestatasi, approdò in quell'area nota come "Territorio Oscuro". La nave era capitanata da Magnus Hanso, che fu seppellito nei dintorni del luogo dell'incidente. Nel 2007 Hugo Reyes distrusse la nave facendo esplodere la dinamite rimasta. Storia e L'Uomo in Nero osservano. ]] The early history and voyages of the Black Rock are unknown. At a 1996 auction of the ship's first mate's journal, the auctioneer stated that the Black Rock set sail from Portsmouth, England on March 22, 1845, purportedly on a trading mission to the Kingdom of Siam (now known as Thailand). The ship was later lost at sea. Much later Locke theorized that the ship with its cargo of slaves was "en-route to a mining colony; probably set off from the eastern coast of Africa—Mozambique." The final voyage of the Black Rock was depicted in , revealing that neither theory was entirely correct. Isole Canarie La Roccia Nera approdò nelle Isole Canarie nel 1867. Jonas Whitfield, uno degli ufficiali della nave,era alla ricerca di prigionieri che potessero parlare inglese.Gli fu detto che sarebbero stati portati nel Nuovo Mondo. He found Richard there and purchased him as a slave from a priest, with the words, "This man is now the property of Captain Magnus Hanso." Arrivo Nel 1867 la Roccia Nera naufragò sull'isola, mentre Jacob e L'Uomo in Nero conversavano seduti sulla spiaggia. L'Uomo in Nero affermò con sicurezza che sapeva come la nave era arrivata lì: Era stato Jacob a portarli lì. Jacob confermerà successivamente in una conversazione con Richard che è stato lui a portare la Roccia Nera sull'isola. Shipwreck . ]] While the ship was still close to the Island, a powerful storm swept into the area. The Black Rock was caught and was swept inland by an enormous wave some 200 feet in height. The ship collided with the statue of Tawaret, destroying it before being deposited in an area of the jungle that would later be referred to by Danielle Rousseau as the "Dark Territory". With only five officers surviving the shipwreck, Jonas Whitfield elected to kill the surviving prisoners lest, if freed, they should turn on their captors. He was about to kill Richard when the Monster attacked the ship, killing the remaining crew and Jonas, but leaving Richard alone, chained below decks. Days passed, with Richard slowly growing weaker in his attempts to free himself. During this time wild boar entered the hold through a breach in the hull to scavenge on the dead. Not long after this Richard witnessed an appartition of his dead wife, Isabella. Hearing the return of the Monster, he told her to run, helplessly listening to her screams as she was seemingly attacked upon going above deck. Later the Man in Black entered the hold and freed Richard from his chains after striking an agreement. Liberated but severely weakened, Richard then left the Black Rock, supported by the Man in Black. DHARMA Initiative In 1974, the DHARMA Initiative appeared to be unaware of the wreck's existence. When questioned by Sawyer, Horace Goodspeed (an on-Island leader of the Initiative) claimed he had never heard of the Black Rock. Much later (likely sometime between 1991 and 2001), a notation was made on the blast door map at the Swan reading: "Known final resting place of Magnus Hanso/Black Rock." It is highly likely Stuart Radzinsky and/or Kelvin Inman (the map's creators) visited the wreck. Squadra scientifica francese Nel novembre del 1988, una spedizione di scienziati francesi tra i quali Danielle Rousseau naufragarono sull'isola. Secondo il racconto di Danielle, la sua squadra scopri la Black Rock qualche mese dopo il loro arrivo. Dopo la morte di tutti i suoi compagni, Danielle registrò un segnale di soccorso alla torre radio. Sembra che Danielle negli anni seguenti si sia recata al relitto, al fine di procurarsi della dinamite. Usò l'esplosivo per le sue trappole booby-trap her own dwelling, and later revealed the existence of the cache to the survivors of Flight 815. La roccia nera era chiaramente segnata in una Mappe di Danielle che Sayid le aveva rubato. Dopo lo schianto dell'Oceanic 815 Prima visita alla Roccia Nera Nel 44esimo giono dopo lo schianto del Volo 815, Danielle porta un gruppo dei superstiti (Locke, Hurley, Kate, Jack e Arzt) alla Roccia Nera per prelevare qualche candelotto di dinamite dall'interno. Pianificano di usare la dinamite per aprire la botola. Dopo che Rousseau se n'è andata, Locke, Kate e Jack entrano attraverso un grosso buco nello scafo del vascello. Dentro alla nave, trovano molti scheletri ammanettati insieme, probabilmente sono i corpi degli schiavi. Trovano anche un vecchio equipaggiamento per fare scavi, inclusa la dinamite. Almeno due casse di dinamite altamente instabile vengono trovate nella stiva della nave. Secondo Locke la nave "doveva essere diretta verso qualche colonia mineraria -- probabilmente situata nella costa Est dell'Africa -- in Mozambico". I sopravvissuti portano via una cassa dalla nave. Mentre maneggia alcuni candelotti, lo sfortunato Arzt salta in aria. Gli altri lasciano la nave con molta dinamite. e Sawyer fuori dalla Roccia Nera ]] Seconda visita alla Roccia Nera A few months later, Locke returned to the Black Rock, imprisoning his father, Anthony Cooper in the ship's brig. Locke then returned to the survivor's beach camp to get Sawyer. Upon learning Cooper was the confidence man, Tom Sawyer, who was responsible for his own parents' murder/suicide, Sawyer forced the imprisoned Cooper to read his letter, and then strangled him in a fit of rage. While waiting outside, Locke encountered Danielle Rousseau who had arrived at the ship to retrieve more dynamite. The dynamite was later used as a trap for the Others. . , Jack and Hurley arrive at the Black Rock. ]] Terza visita alla Roccia Nera In 2007, Richard brought Jack and Hurley to the Black Rock, where he tried unsuccessfully to let Jack kill him with dynamite. Richard, after touching some chains, mused that that was the first time he had returned to the Black Rock since he arrived on the Island aboard her some 140 years earlier. Quarta visita alla Roccia Nera On the following day Ilana returned to the ship to retrieve some dynamite. Distruzione Determined to destroy the Ajira plane on Hydra Island, Richard and the remaining survivors returned to the Black Rock after Ilana's death to retrieve more dynamite. Hurley, however, managed to arrive at the wreck ahead of them and set off the explosives, destroying the entire ship. Vedi anche *Alvar Hanso Link esterni *Le otto più famose navi naufragate o perse nell'oceano. Trovato durante la Lost Experience. *Libro di bordo. Trovato durante la Lost Experience. Categoria:Luoghi